


Convection

by SnubbingApollo



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Caleb's amazing self-esteem, Claiming Bites, Developing Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Interrogation, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Miscommunication, Orc Culture, Possessive Behavior, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnubbingApollo/pseuds/SnubbingApollo
Summary: The first time Fjord and Caleb share a room Beau hands Molly three silver pieces. Caleb turns so red for a moment Fjord is afraid he might faint. Fjord grumbles good-naturedly about the rudeness of betting on friends and tries not to think about the fact that they’d apparently been so obvious. He’d been waiting for Caleb to suggest telling them, knowing the man was private and still skittish with the group, but he supposes he isn’t the most… subtle flirter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A little while ago I said I wouldn't be making any more wips because of my terrible track record with finishing them.
> 
> Apparently, I lied.
> 
> (I was so _so_ tempted to call this Smoke on the Water. I'm not sure this title is much better.)

The first time Fjord and Caleb share a room Beau hands Molly three silver pieces. Caleb turns so red for a moment Fjord is afraid he might faint. Fjord grumbles good-naturedly about the rudeness of betting on friends and tries not to think about the fact that they’d apparently been so obvious. He’d been waiting for Caleb to suggest telling them, knowing the man was private and still skittish with the group, but he supposes he isn’t the most… subtle flirter. He’s worried that when they get up to their room, Caleb will panic but he doesn’t. He does press close when they climb into the bed, muttering under his breath in Zemnian and still flushed. Fjord chuckles and strokes a thumb along his cheekbone.

“I like it when you turn pink like this,” he murmurs, which only makes Caleb’s blush darken.

“You are not upset?” the other man asks, voice muffled against Fjord’s shoulder. Fjord shifts his hand to Caleb’s hair, carding through the strands. Caleb’s been washing more and his hair is soft, almost shining in the dim light of the one candle.

“No Caleb, I’m not upset,” he says quietly. “I’m fine with them knowing. I just wish we’d gotten to wait until you were ready to tell them.”

Caleb sighs softly.

“I’m not sure I ever would have been,” he murmurs. Fjord knows not to take personally. Caleb is more relaxed with them than he used to be but he still walks on eggshells, like the slightest change or misspoken word will send them all turning on him. It makes his chest ache but he knows it will only fade with time. He wishes he knew more about what had happened to make Caleb so afraid, so sure that the people he cared for would abandon him at the drop of a hat, the first argument. He’s fairly certain Beau knows. She'd started to treat Caleb more delicately after the Victory Pit. Not in a condescending way, but the way you’d treat a skittish stray that you wanted to stick around, gentle and careful. She doesn’t raise her voice at him anymore, and her sarcasm is less biting with him, her tones softer.

There is a part of him that insists that _he_ should be the one Caleb confides in, that twists with hurt that Caleb didn’t feel he could trust him with his past, but he shakes it off. Whatever had lead to Caleb telling Beau his secrets he was glad that he’d been able to share with someone.

Caleb will tell him when he is ready, and Fjord will respect his choices, no matter what his instincts have to say about mates and how it’s _his_ right and no one else’s to protect and comfort his.

Caleb is human, he wouldn’t understand those kinds of thoughts. They’d frighten him, Fjord is sure, feel smothering and controlling.

“Then it would have stayed our secret,” he says quietly and Caleb gives a soft laugh.

“They’d have figured it out eventually.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Fjord says with a sigh, kissing Caleb’s hair. His tusks are getting long again and he wonders absently if it’s time to reach for his file, but then he remembers Jester telling him he’d be handsome either way and Caleb’s soft ‘cosigned’ and brushes the thought away.

A little longer.

Caleb gives a soft sigh and it sounds happy. He snuggles a bit closer and Fjord feels a pleased chuffle building in his throat. He manages to suppress it, knowing it would sound strange to Caleb.

His mate is happy. His mate is safe.

***

He dreams of salt and the eye and the deep booming voice of his Patron. He dreams of his mother and the bite mark on her neck that she never tried to hide. Her quiet pride and the way the sneers of the people in the nearby village never seemed to touch her. He dreams of his father’s grave behind their small cabin and the way her eyes would go distant sometimes.

He dreams of Caleb, warm and safe and _his_.

***

They take their time going down to breakfast the next morning. Caleb is still embarrassed and Fjord had woken warm and surrounded by his scent and is reluctant to share him with the rest of the world just yet. He knows he’s being more touchy than usual, hovering close and brushing against Caleb at every opportunity. When he interrupts Caleb pulling on his shirt to wrap his arms around his waist from behind the man gives a laugh, looking over his shoulder at him with a baffled expression.

“What’s gotten into you?” he asks. He sounds amused more than annoyed though, so Fjord just nuzzles against his neck, breathing in more of his scent.

“Do I need a reason to want to touch you?” he asks teasingly, squeezing his arms around Caleb just a bit. Caleb laughs again and it’s _such_ a beautiful sound.

“I suppose not,” he says, leaning back into the embrace. “I’d like to know what I’ve done to earn this though, so I can do it again.”

The words make Fjord’s chest ache, and he presses closer. He’d known that Caleb thought affection was something he had to constantly earn. It was in the way he was so desperate to do them all little favors, the way he was so shocked and overwhelmed when any of them did the same for him. He reacted to small acts of kindness the way most people reacted to praise, flattered and stammering and flushed, proud of himself because it meant he’d done something good, something that made him _worthy_ of their kindness.

He hadn’t figured out yet how to go about disabusing him of that notion.

“Just being you is enough,” he murmurs and sure enough Caleb’s brow furrows in confusion. Time, Fjord reminds himself. It’s going to take time.

“If you say so, Mein Schatz,” Caleb says. “I really do need to get dressed though, if you want to eat any time soon.”

Fjord grumbles and lets the noise drift just a little bit into growl territory as he pulls away. Caleb just gives another little chuckle and Fjord smiles. He’d been worried his growls would scare Caleb. They did most people, but Caleb’s never drawn away from him when one slips out. He knows he has to be careful though, Caleb’s so quick to interpret other people’s reactions as anger, disappointment. The last thing he wants is to growl in the wrong context and send the man thinking he was angry at him.

“I guess it’s alright since it means I get bacon,” he teases and Caleb shakes his head affectionately.

“You are ridiculous,” he says as he settles his shirt against his skin. His clothes are clean too, still worn and a little ragged but clean. Fjord gives him a kiss on the cheek as he passes him to walk out the door.

“Bacon, Caleb!” he calls.

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” Caleb answers amusement still in his voice.

The mission they’re on for the Gentleman is pretty straightforward this time. One of his contacts has gone dark, and they’re supposed to check up and see what had happened, make sure he isn’t being double-crossed.

Easy, short, and good pay. Just like they liked it. 

After breakfast, they ask _discreetly_ around the village and come up with nothing. A few people who’ve heard _of_ their man but none who really seem to know him and no one who knows where he’s gone.

“Well,” Beau says, leaning back in her chair. “His shit’s still all in his house, so we know he probably didn’t make a break for it.” They’ve retired back to the inn after their fruitless search and are sitting around a table in the common room, discussing their next move in hushed voices.

“Probably,” Caleb agrees. “But he might have run with nothing if he was frightened enough.”

“But if he was scared of something or someone why not run _back_ to the Gentleman? Get some protection?” Molly asks and a disgruntled silence fell over the group.

“Maybe he _was_ up to something and he thinks the Gentleman’s on to him?” Nott suggests and Caleb sighs into his ale.

“This is all just speculation,” he points out. “We need something concrete. There has to be something in his belongings or his home that will tell us something.”

“We looked through all his boring papers, already,” Jester groans.

“Yeah, but it seems to me a man like this would be good at hiding things,” Fjord says. “Maybe we just need to do a more thorough search. Look for hidden compartments and shit.”

There’s a collective sigh around the table.

“This job’s lame,” Beau grumbles and no one argues with her.

***

Caleb doesn’t like to put his head under water. He’s never explained why and Fjord, having been a sailor, knows enough about hang-ups like that to know not to ask. Instead, he fills his canteen with the bathwater and uses it to rinse Caleb’s hair without getting his face wet. Caleb had protested the first time, flushed and stammering and embarrassed by the attention, but he relaxes into it now. He tilts his head back and lets out a contented noise as Fjord runs his fingers through the strands.

“I’ve got a bad feeling about this job,” Fjord murmurs as he rinses soap from Caleb’s auburn hair. “I might have Molly give me a reading about it.”

Caleb couldn’t quite contain his scoff and Fjord pinched him lightly on the arm. He winced, mouth twisting.

“I’m sorry, I know you believe in it. I should be more respectful,” he murmurs and Fjord shrugs, giving his hair another rinse. There was no soap left he just like the way the water played through it, made it shine.

“It’s alright, Caleb,” he says softly, leaning down to kiss the man’s bare throat.

_Too_ bare. He chases the thought away.

“What is making you so nervous?” Caleb asks, even as he leans into the touch. Fjord considers for a long moment, shifting where he sits beside the tub. It’s a cheaply made thing that they’d been told they’d have to carry up the stairs themselves but it held water and heat well enough.

Fjord sighs, trying to put into words his vague sense that the Clan is in danger. Eventually, he just shrugs.

“I don’t really know,” he murmurs. “It’s just a feeling.” Caleb turns in the water enough that he can look at Fjord directly, a concerned frown marring his features.

“Is there anything I can do?” he asks and Fjord loves him so gods damned much. He reaches up, stroking his thumb along Caleb’s cheekbone and cupping his cheek.

“Just… stay close? Where I can see you?” he asks. Caleb leans into his touch and nods.

Eventually, Fjord is willing to admit that it’s mostly his fault how long it takes, they both finish their baths and make their way to bed. Rather than curling up against him like he did the night before, Caleb leans in to kiss him, long and slow and Fjord has to hold back another chuff. Caleb has never asked to be touched with words, he doesn’t ask for much with words and Fjord assumes he’s too afraid of offending or asking for too much. Instead, he asks like this, with kisses that carry just the slightest edge of desperation, hands that wander along Fjord’s arms, but never too far, tentative in case the answer is no.

Fjord likes to think he’s becoming fluent in Caleb.

He rolls them carefully so Caleb is beneath him and the Wizard moans, arching up into him. Fjord grins into the kiss, nipping at Caleb’s lower lip to hear him gasp.

He’d expected Caleb’s taciturn nature to carry over into sex but Caleb is beautifully responsive. He gasps and arches and shivers at the slightest touch. He’s not _loud_ really, but that’s probably for the best. As much as he’d like to hear Caleb scream the rest of the Nein didn’t need to.

He turns, kissing and nipping along Caleb’s jaw and down to his neck, chasing the little gasps and soft moans Caleb gives him.

“Fjord,” the other man murmurs and Fjord nips a little more sharply than he intended at the sound of his name. Caleb arches one of his hands fisting in Fjord’s hair and Fjord groans.

There is a spot on Caleb’s neck, right where it begins to dip into his shoulder, soft and delicate and visible above his clothes almost all the time and Fjord _wants_. He avoids the spot entirely, pulling back to pull his shirt over his head. Caleb sits up enough to follow suit and when they press together again there’s nothing between them at all. Fjord can’t stop the pleased growl that escapes him at the feel of Caleb’s skin on his and the man shivers but he keeps holding Fjord close.

Fjord leans down to nip at his ear.

“What do you want, Caleb?” he asks softly. Caleb doesn’t answer with words but the way he rocks his hips up against Fjord’s, their hard cocks brushing together is eloquent enough without them.

Fjord climbs off the bed and reaches for his pack and Caleb whimpers.

“Just a sec,” Fjord says over his shoulder as he searches through the pockets. “Oil.”

The noise Caleb makes can only be described as belligerent and it makes Fjord want to scruff him. He shakes off the thought, standing with the oil in his hand and making his way back to the bed. He stops dead as soon as he turns because Caleb has a hand on his cock and is slowly stroking, staring at Fjord with hooded eyes and flushed cheeks.

He’d almost think it was a calculated tease if he believed for even a second Caleb is aware how devastatingly sexy he looks while doing it.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Fjord breathes crossing the distance between them and climbing back onto the bed. He sets the oil aside sitting back to watch Caleb. The man doesn’t stop touching himself but his rhythm falters and he starts to chew at his lip, nervous and self-conscious now that Fjord is actively watching. “You are so fucking gorgeous.”

Caleb’s flush darkens and his hand moves just a little faster matching the rhythm of his quickening breaths. Nervous as h is he’s getting off on Fjord watching him.

The realization is like a punch to Fjord’s gut and his own cock twitches at all the things he could do with that wonderful little bit of knowledge.

He reaches for the oil and starts to slick his fingers and Caleb shivers, his hand beginning to move away from his cock and Fjord shakes his head.

“Don’t stop,” he says, reaching between Caleb’s legs to stroke slick fingers along his entrance. Caleb _whimpers_ and takes up his rhythm again, spreading his legs wider. “Good boy.”

Fjord can’t help the way the little bit of praise slips out. He’d be embarrassed if it wasn’t for the way Caleb’s breath hitched. Well, a night for revelations then.

He leans down and kisses Caleb as he slides the first finger in, swallowing down the man’s moan. He takes a slower rhythm than the one Caleb’s using on his cock as he starts to thrust and it makes Caleb whine.

“Fjord,” he whispers. “Mehr… bitte.”

Fjord doesn’t know Zemnian but he’s started to pick up a few key phrases over the weeks, so he presses in the second finger savoring the way Caleb arches and sighs. He crooks them carefully searching… and grins when Caleb lets out a choked noise that approaches actual volume.

“ _Ja_ ,” he gasps. “Genau da!”

Fjord chuckles and repeats the motion, pulling back to watch the way Caleb twists and rocks his hips into the touch.

“Ich bin-” Caleb cuts himself off, seeming to realize Fjord won’t be able to understand him. “I’m _ready_ , please that’s enough!”

Fjord growls again and pulls his fingers free. He slicks himself as quickly as he can while still being thorough and leans down to kiss Caleb as he slowly presses inside. Caleb’s arms go around his shoulders, abandoning his attention to his own cock to clutch at his lover.

“Fuck, you feel so good, Caleb,” Fjord breathes against the other man’s lips, rocking in small motions until their hips are pressed flush and he’s as deep as he can get. Caleb groans, his fingernails digging into Fjord’s shoulders just a little in a way that lights fire down his spine.

“ _Move_ ,” Caleb says and it’s almost a growl of his own, voice low and strained. Fjord is helpless to do anything but obey. Caleb asking for what he wants with actual words is never going to stop being unbearably hot.

He doesn’t bother with slow, he’s too turned on and by the way Caleb was begging earlier he doubts he’ll last long enough for teasing either. He gives Caleb what he asks for, thrusting hard and deep, switching up the angle until he finds the one that makes Caleb arch and cry out. He’s going to have scratches down his back from the way Caleb is clawing at him and the idea drags another growl from his throat. He wishes his shirt was low enough to show them, to show everyone how well he'd pleased him.

He reaches between them wrapping his hand around Caleb’s cock and stroking. He tries to match the rhythm of his hips but he’s too close to really make it work, hands shaking with pleasure and the need to come. Luckily Caleb’s in similar shape and his lack of finesse isn’t noticed. The man comes with a sharp cry of Fjord’s name, spilling over Fjord’s fingers and writhing beneath him. Fjord follows a moment later and has to latch on to the pillow with his teeth to keep from biting, that perfect spot on Caleb’s neck calling to him in the moment.

When he comes back to himself he’s got a mouth full of feathers and cheap tavern pillowcase. Caleb is high enough from his orgasm to laugh as Fjord turns to spit them out, the sound as close to carefree as Fjord’s ever heard from him.

“Yeah, real funny,” Fjord grouses but he’s laughing too, shaking his head and tossing the ruined pillow to the floor.

“How many is that now? Three?” Caleb asks teasingly. Fjord flops down next to him, shaking his head.

“At least this one wasn’t stuffed with hay,” he mutters and Caleb chuckles again. He shifts so that his head is resting on Fjord’s chest and Fjord wraps his arm around him, settling close. That bare spot on Caleb’s neck taunts him and he does his best to ignore it.

He can’t just… there are so many things he’d have to explain first, and there’s no guarantee that Caleb would even want what the mark would mean. He sighs, stroking his hand through Caleb’s hair as the man starts to drift off.

After this job is done, he’ll talk to Caleb then.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter than the last one but if I kept going it would have been ludicrously long. Hope you enjoy ;)
> 
> Used my own Tarot deck for the descriptions of Molly's cards. It's the Shadowscapes deck by Stephanie Pui-Mun Law.

Fjord does end up asking Molly for a reading. He broaches the subject at breakfast the next day and the Tiefling is visibly thrilled. He takes Fjord’s arm and tugs him to another table, pulling out his cards and shuffling excitedly.

“You know I love a chance to whip out the old cards,” he says with a grin. “What’s the question?”

Fjord shifts a bit uncomfortably.

“Uh, can I do two?” he asks and Molly arches an eyebrow.

“I should be charging you,” he teases.

“Aw, Molly, I thought we were friends,” Fjord says back and Molly laughs, tapping his shuffled deck on the table.

“First rule of show business, Darling. Never give discounts to friends. So, what’s the first question, hit me.”

Fjord considers doing the personal one first, getting it out of the way, but he’s nervous enough to want to put it off. Besides, he figures Molly will appreciate the best being saved for last.

“I got a bad feeling about this job,” he says and Molly frowns.

“Seemed fairly straightforward to me.” 

Fjord shrugs, shifting in his seat.

“I thought so too at first, but something just… it feels off.”

Molly hums considering.

“Alright then,” he says. He cuts the deck and places three cards in a row on the table setting the rest aside. “First card is the situation, second is whatever’s giving you your bad feeling, third is advice on how to overcome the obstacle.”

He flips them in the order he’d indicated and frowns.

“That’s… interesting,” he murmurs, giving the cards a thorough look. Fjord shifts again but before he can say anything Molly looks back up at him and indicates the card. The image is of an angel, sword drawn, seemingly in the midst of battle. She’s flanked by two swans each carrying swords of their own as they fly. “That’s the five of swords. It’s.. tension, conflict, which _could_ just be us trying to figure out where the fuck the contact went but… It can also mean defeat. Fives aren’t good cards.”

“Is that bad?” Fjord asks leaning forward a bit and lowering his voice so the rest of the group doesn’t hear him where they’re sitting a few tables over.

“Not… necessarily, but it looks like your feelings weren’t too off. The card in the obstacle placement is the Lovers which is odd, even reversed,” Molly says and Fjord winces. The _Lovers_? Is that supposed to mean him and Caleb? He leans over an observes the card. A man and a woman kissing under a sun, a pair of doves flying above them holding a red ribbon. It’s a lovely scene, really. He wishes it was in a better place.

“Reversed cards are tricky,” Molly continues, “lots of different ways they can be interpreted. The Lovers is usually, well I mean that one’s pretty obvious. Reversed it could be disharmony, or it could be representing an enemy. Someone you think cares for you but doesn’t. Even an old friend you’ve drifted from.”

“That’s vague,” Fjord grumbles and Molly smirks at him over the cards.

“It’s an art, not a science,” he says and Fjord grumbles some more.

“Think that might have anything to do with your Tabaxi?” Fjord asks and Molly winces.

“She’s not my anything,” he says before running a hand through his hair. “Fuck, I hope not. I’ll keep it in mind.” Fjord gives him a sympathetic look but Molly just shrugs, tapping the last card with one of his claws. Fjord lets it go, knowing better than to chase after Molly when he wants to deflect. He turns his attention to the card, another scene with a man and a woman embracing, this time staring into the distance under three stars.

“This one’s pretty straightforward,” the Tiefling continues. “Three of Pentacles. That’s cooperation, working together with others. Threes are also about communication so being open and honest with those around you. Ties the whole thing together really,” he says leaning back.

“And?” Fjord prompts pointedly making Molly sigh.

“You have no appreciation for dramatic effect,” he mourns.

“Molly, you are a walking dramatic effect,” Fjord tells him trying to keep a straight face but a small smile shows despite his best efforts. Molly laughs outright.

“That’s fair,” he says, still chuckling. “Essentially what this reading is telling you is that the job could go very wrong due to the outside influence of someone you or one of us used to know but as long as we’re communicating effectively and working together we’ll pull through.”

“Communicating effectively?” Fjord drawls skeptically. “We’re doomed.” Molly scoffs, gathering up the cards.

“Next question?” he asks and Fjord glances over at the table at the others. Jester is speaking emphatically about something while Beau and Yasha mostly listen, Nott is throwing back more liquor than can possibly be healthy, especially this early in the morning, and Caleb is buried in his spellbook. No one is likely to take note or overhear.

“It’s about me and Caleb,” he says, keeping his voice hushed just in case. Molly breaks into a grin.

“ _Excellent_ ,” he says shuffling with just a bit too much glee. “Have I mentioned that the two of you are absolutely adorable?”

“Yeah, yeah, just get with the cards and jiggery-pokery,” Fjord says waving him on. Molly hums.

“I always thought my readings were more hullabaloo than jiggery-pokery, but if you insist. What sort of relationship question are we asking?” Fjord considers, chewing his lip with a growing tusk.

“Do you have just a general catch all layout?” he asks, and Molly arches a brow.

He lays out the cards again, setting the deck aside.

“Alright then, keep your secrets,” he pouts, gesturing to three cards. “Similar to the last one except this will be your standard general relationship reading. Card number one is what brings you and the lucky Wizard together, card number two what keeps you apart, and card number three is what in the relationship needs your attention. Keep in mind this only shows you your point of view, not Caleb’s. It won’t tell you what he’s thinking.”

Fjord nods, feeling a little disappointment settle in his gut. It’s quickly overwhelmed by anxious tension as Molly flips the first card. It’s a young man with the tail of a fish. He’s leaning over a cup and is surrounded by an enormous school of fish nine of which are colored gold.

“Oh, that is too sweet,” Molly says putting a hand over his heart. “That is the nine of cups. That’s comfort and abundance.” He gives Fjord a smirk and Fjord feels himself blush.

“So there’s the carrot,” Molly moves on flipping the next card. “Here’s the stick.” The middle card is a man in a cloak holding two swords. A swan sits on either side of him, one offering him a cartoon heart on a red string, the other an orange flower.

“That’s the two of swords. You’re struggling with some sort of choice,” Molly tells him and Fjord is again taken aback by how on the nose Molly’s readings are. It sends shivers down his spine sometimes. “You’re reluctant to pick one option or the other and your hesitance is affecting your ability to be present in your relationship.”

Fjord scoffs.

“Hell, I could have told you that,” he says.

“Maybe, but you didn’t,” Molly says. “Sometimes what we need most is to be smacked over the head with what we already know.” He flips the last card and Fjord drops his unimpressed look to take in the image. An elven woman stands alone on some sort of tower. She’s holding a lantern and staring into the distance away from the viewer. She must be high up because there’s a flock of geese flying across the bottom of the card. Unlike the others this one is facing Fjord. Molly hums.

“Reversed again,” he murmurs. “That’s the hermit. She usually means introspection and isolation, but reversed combined with the two of swords I think she’s telling you you’ve introspective enough. You need to be open and communicative. Whatever you’re reluctant to talk to Caleb about, it needs to be said.”

Fjord swallows hard. Well, that was pointed.

“I think your cards are sick of my shit,” he says and Molly gives a delighted laugh.

“Talk to Caleb, Fjord,” he says again and gathers up his cards. “I don’t like this reading combined with the one about the job. That emphasized communication too.”

Fjord considers that, and sighs.

“I will,” he says. “But I don’t want him distracted by my shit if we end up having to fight.” Molly sighs, giving him a look.

“I know, I know,” Fjord says rubbing his face. “I’ll tell him, I will! Just… not right now. Not in the middle of all this.”

Molly shrugs but his look stays the same.

“Your choice,” he says. Fjord stands from the table and turns to the rest of the group before Molly can say anything else. He can’t tell Caleb yet. What if it affects their ability to fight together? What if it makes Caleb _afraid_ of him? There’s no time to sort through something like that here.

“We all ready to go?”

***

The village is oddly quiet this morning and there’s fewer people out and about than there had been yesterday. Something about it puts Fjord’s teeth on edge though he can’t say why. He wraps an arm around Caleb as they walk keeping him close. Caleb gives him a questioning look but doesn’t ask out loud. Instead he leans into the touch.

Fjord is endlessly grateful and he has to hold back a satisfied growl. It would be entirely too loud in this quiet. He’d think the odd tension was all in his own mind except that no one in the group is talking, not even Jester. 

By the time they reach the house he’s about ready to suggest they call the whole thing off. Something is _very_ not right and as much as he doesn’t want to go back and tell the Gentleman they didn’t finish the job…

Beau opens the door before he makes up his mind whether to say anything she freezes.

“What. The fuck,” she says eloquently.

They all walk in after her and take in the scene. Everything is gone. The books, the papers, the pictures on the walls, _everything_. The only thing left is the bare furniture.

Beside him Caleb has gone very tense and very very still.

“Where did everything go?” Jester asks, opening the drawers on the desk to reveal them empty.

“And more importantly, who took it?” Molly adds. Caleb grabs Fjord’s hand and squeezes it.

“We need to go,” he says, voice hoarse and urgent.

“Caleb?” Molly asks and Caleb presses into Fjord’s side. Fjord frowns, tightening his hold on the other man.

“Hey, it’s alright,” he murmurs but Caleb shakes his head rapidly.

“I have seen this before. I know what this is and we need to _leave_.”

Caleb’s breath is coming faster and Fjord turns more fully towards him, rubbing his arms to try and calm him. He looks like he’s about to start _shaking_.

Before he can say anything the door shuts behind them and they all jump, spinning around. There’s a man standing there, between them and the exit. He’s young, Fjord would pin him at about thirty and he doesn’t look to be armed.

“Well that would hardly be polite,” he says, looking between them. His accent is eerily like Caleb’s. “You should at least introduce yourselves first.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This... happened a lot quicker than I planned lol
> 
> The cliffhanger was killing me too! >.<

Caleb is frozen beside him and Fjord steps slightly to the side to hide the other man behind him.

“Why don’t you go first?” he asks, a growl lurking under his voice. The man just smirks and shakes his head.

“That’s not how this works,” he says, eyes sliding from Fjord to Caleb and Fjord realizes too late that he’s drawn attention to Caleb by covering him. Molly has his hand on one of his sword hilts and Beau is starting to shift into a fighting stance and this is _rapidly_ sliding out of control.

“Caleb?” the man asks and Fjord's eyes cut back to him. He _knows_ Caleb. Fjord goes very, very cold.

Caleb takes a step back, away from them and puts up his hands. What is he doing? He should be moving _closer_ to the group not further away.

“Aeodwulf, they’ve done nothing wrong,” he says and his voice is _shaking_. Beau curses and there’s a twang as Nott fires her crossbow. The bolt buries itself in Aeodwulf’s arm and he hisses, gripping it. After that everything seems to happen at once.

“Nott, _no_!” Caleb cries out and Aeodwulf angrily rips the bolt out of his arm. He looks back and forth between all of them before his eyes settle on Caleb again and he starts muttering under his breath. Fjord realizes too late that he’s _casting_ and his _eyes are still on Caleb_. He makes a noise that approaches a roar, throwing a hand out. The eldritch blast hits nothing but the wall. Aeodwulf is _gone_.

“Hah! He ran away!” Beau crows with a laugh but Jester interrupts her.

“Caleb is gone too!” she yells, pointing to the spot where Caleb had been standing. Fjord turns slowly, dread freezing his stomach. She’s right. Caleb is gone.

***

Caleb takes a deep breath when they reappear, losing his balance and having to take a step forward to recover. He spins, trying to find Aeodwulf in the room. His eyes finally settle on him and he is _entirely_ too close.

“I knew you’d come with me,” Aeodwulf murmurs, crossing the space between them. He reaches a hand out to Caleb’s face and Caleb flinches away, backing up until his back hits the wall. The other man actually looks hurt for a moment, before his face settles back into an expressionless mask. “How long have they had you? Are they working for the Gentleman?”

Caleb shakes his head mutely and Aeodwulf swallows hard, lowering his hand.

“I know you must be frightened. You’ve been confused for quite some time, Caleb. But… you’re safe now. We can get you back to the people who can help you-” Caleb cuts him off the idea of going back to that place sending an icy chill through his veins.

“No!” he chokes out. “I’m- I’m better. I’ve- A Cleric healed me.”

Aeodwulf frowns.

“What cleric?” he asks. “There weren’t any clerics working at the asylum. Was it one of them? Is that why you stayed with them?”

“They are my _friends_ ,” Caleb chokes out. How dare Aeodwulf, who knows nothing about the Nein, stand there and judge them. “They are good people.”

“Good people don’t work for criminals, Caleb,” Aeodwulf says flatly and Caleb’s breath comes faster. Aeodwulf has not changed at all. He has not had five years out from under Ikithon’s thumb to learn the world as it really is. He sees everything in black and white, believes whatever Trent tells him.

Caleb will not find a friend in him now. Whatever they once shared is over.

“Then I suppose I am not a good person,” he says, his voice shaking. Aeodwulf goes very still and Caleb swallows hard. “They are my friends.”

“The Orc tried to shield you from me,” Aeodwulf says slowly. “And the little Goblin reacted to my name. Did you tell them I would _hurt_ you? Caleb, I _love_ you.”

“You loved your parents too,” Caleb says, bitterness and anger seeping into his voice. “We all did. You’ll hurt whatever Trent tells you to.”

Caleb watches as Aeodwulf’s face closes off completely.

“Our parents were traitors,” he says slowly. “Are you a traitor, Caleb?” Caleb laughs bitterly.

“I will be after the next time you talk to Trent. It was a _lie_ , Wulf. He changed our memories.”

Aeodwulf’s eyes narrow and he advances on Caleb more menacingly.

“ _That’s_ , a lie.” His voice is low and Caleb could cry. He won’t see. He won’t listen and Caleb’s doomed himself by letting the Dimension Door drag him along. He takes a deep breath. The group will be safe. That's all that matters. If they have any sense they’ll be long gone within the hour.

Even as he thinks that he knows they won’t leave. They’re too kind and even if they weren’t Fjord would never let them run without him. He wishes Frumpkin had come through with him.

“It’s not a lie,” he says softly. “But I know you won’t believe me. I wouldn’t have before the Cleric cleared my mind.”

Aeodwulf shakes his head.

“Don’t you condescend to me,” he spits. “You were _always_ the weakest! And he _doted_ on you anyway! He was the only one surprised when you couldn’t handle it.” Caleb squares his shoulders and gives Aeodwulf a sad look.

“You never loved me,” he says softly. Aeodwulf’s face contorts in an awful mixture of pain and fury and before Caleb can react his eyes are going heavy, powder drifting in the air between them. He has just enough time to realize it's a sleep spell before the world fades away.

***

When he wakes next he is tied to a chair in a new room. He opens his eyes just enough to take it in, keeping his breaths slow and even. It’s small and plain, the only features being the chair he’s in, a table with a candelabra to light the space, and the chair across from him where Aeodwulf sits. He closes his eyes again, but Aeodwulf is too clever. He’s been taught to recognize this sort of trick.

“I know you’re awake, Caleb,” he says and Caleb sits up as best he can with his hands tied behind the chair. His spells are limited like this, and it’s much more difficult to hide verbal casting that somatic. Aeodwulf is too clever.

“What do you want from me?” he asks. He already knows the answer. He is stalling and it is not going to work.

“I want the truth, Caleb,” Aeodwulf says sweetly, and Caleb knows the spell is coming even before Wulf says the words they were all taught. The words he finds himself using even now from time to time. “You really should tell me the truth. It’s _so_ much easier to remember.”

The suggestion spell settles around Caleb’s mind like a silky fog. It is similar enough to the feel of the old madness that he would be panicking if the spell allowed it. Instead, he is calm. He still feels his anger but it’s distant, less important than the need to tell Aeodwulf everything he wants to know. All the truth he has.

“Ja, you are right,” he says and his voice is soft and dreamy.

“I always am,” Aeodwulf says with a smirk. It's a terrible mimicry of a joke they used to share, a bit of banter they shot back and forth. As if from far away, Caleb feels his stomach turn. “Why don’t you tell me about that Orc. Why was he trying to protect you from me?”

Caleb concentrates as hard as he can.

“He is protective,” is all he says. Wulf smirks at him.

“Ja, _this_ part you were always the best at. But we’ve done this before, Caleb, and I remember your little tricks. We’re not training now and I’m not going to go easy on you. Tell me everything now. _Why_ is he protective of _you_.”

Caleb can’t weasel his way out of that. It’s too specific.

“We’re together,” he says, his fists clenching until his fingernails dig into his palms. That was _private_. That was _theirs_.

Aeodwulf is silent for a long moment before he gives a humorless laugh.

“You’re fucking the _Orc_?” he asks incredulously.

“I am,” he says and then, even though the question didn’t demand it, “We are in love.”

Aeodwulf smirks in a way he doesn’t like.

“Is that so?” he asks, leaning forward. “Then where’s your mark?” Caleb blinks at him.

“I don’t know what you mean,” he says involuntarily. His hands clench harder.

“He hasn’t even _told_ you?” Aeodwulf asks and his expression is _cruel_ now. Caleb recognizes it. It’s the expression he wears when he thinks he’s won. “Oh, poor Caleb. You never were very good with people.”

“That’s true. I clearly misjudged you terribly,” Caleb says letting the spell drag the truth out of him despite the lack of a direct question. Aeodwulf’s expression darkens.

“His kind mark their mates, Caleb,” he says, leaning forward to shift Caleb’s collar away from his throat, first the right side, then the left. “Anyone they intend to stay with permanently, anyone they _love_ , gets a mark. But you don’t have one, why would that be?”

The question is cruel and Caleb fights the answer building in the back of his throat even as the realization builds in his mind. All those bitten pillows. The way Fjord sometimes evaded his questions. He takes a deep breath and releases it fully, delaying the inevitable by refusing himself the breath to answer.

It couldn’t be true. Fjord wouldn’t have done that to him. He’d _said the words_. He wouldn’t _lie_ about that.

Unless… unless he _does_ love Caleb but not enough to want him forever. As a diversion or a friend, but not enough to keep. Old doubts play at the edges of Caleb’s mind and he wonders how he’d _ever_ been arrogant enough to think himself worthy of having Fjord’s attention forever.

He, who's only recently started bathing regularly. Who is broken in a million different unfixable ways. Who is weak and cowardly and has no idea how to interact with people on his _best_ days.

Of _course_ Fjord doesn’t want him forever. How _selfish_ he’s been to expect that.

His lungs are burning. He’ll have to breathe soon. Aeodwulf is smirking again, waiting patiently because he knows he’s already won.

Caleb takes a desperate breath.

“Because he doesn’t love me the way I love him,” he chokes out between his panting breaths. Aeodwulf laughs and the sound makes Caleb’s eyes sting. Apparently, being unable to tell who returns his feelings is not a new problem for him. Even if he doesn’t want to keep Caleb at least Fjord would never mock him this way.

“He is still a better lover than you,” Caleb spits, his anger sinking through the clouds of the spell momentarily. He jerks against his bonds snarling at the other man. “He is kinder and sweeter and I forgot your kisses the moment his lips first touched mine!”

Aeodwulf’s face twists and his hand shoots out to strike Caleb across the cheek. Caleb tastes blood but the smirk doesn’t leave his face. Aeodwulf will have to live with the truth of that statement forever. Caleb hopes he _chokes_ on it.

“I can hardly be blamed if you have a taste for _beasts_ ,” Aeodwulf spits. “Are you working for the Gentleman?”

Fuck. All semblance of teasing has left Aeodwulf’s expression. The real questions will start now and Caleb cannot answer _any_ of them. He releases all the air in his lungs again and tries to think of a way around the question.

Fjord is coming. The _Might Nein_ are coming. Caleb just has to hold out until they get here.


	4. Chapter 4

Fjord is losing his mind.

The second he'd realized what had happened, that that man had stolen his mate right out from under him, he'd lost himself a little. He'd never let the group see him like that before, he'd barely let _Caleb_ see it, but now Caleb is gone and it's because he'd failed to protect him. Fjord had allowed his mate to be _stolen_.

He'd broken several pieces of furniture before the group had managed to calm him. And then as soon as he was calm enough to listen Nott and Beau had told them who Aeodwulf _was_.

He couldn't even comprehend the horrors Caleb had been through and now he was back with those people-

Fjord takes several deep breaths.

"Alright," he says running a hand through his hair. "The important thing now is figuring out how to find him."

Frumpkin yowls where Jester is holding him and Fjord makes a frustrated growl. He's been screeching constantly since Caleb disappeared.

"Frumpkin we _hear_ you," he growls and Jester tightens her arms around the cat protectively.

"Don't shout at him he's just worried like the rest of us!" she scolds and there's a tremble in her voice. Molly crosses to her and puts an arm over her shoulders, murmuring to her in Infernal. Fjord spares a moment to be glad _someone_ can focus on keeping the group calm because he's sure as fuck failing at that.

Frumpkin yowls again and turns his head biting down hard on Jester's hand. She yelps and drops him, giving him a betrayed look.

"Ow! He _bit_ me!"

Frumpkin races across the room and begins to scratch at the door, yowling even louder.

"Wait," Beau says suddenly. "Frumpkin's Caleb's familiar. So they're like... connected right?" Nott looks up from where she's chewing her fingernails to the quick to nod. Yasha stands up straighter, eyes zeroing in on Frumpkin.

"You think he knows where Caleb is," she says. Nott springs into action, racing to the door and opening it. Frumpkin launches himself out into the street, turning to face them again and yowling.

"He wants us to follow him!" she cries. Fjord runs a hand down his face.

"If we're wrong about that and he's just freaking out we might not have enough time to actually find Caleb," he points out.

"You have a better idea?" Molly asks and Fjord gives a tug at his own hair. Gods, what a mess.

"Alright," he said, swallowing hard. "Let's follow the cat."

***

Aeodwulf has stopped asking Caleb questions but he hasn't left the room. He stares at Caleb from his own seat while Caleb tries to avoid his eyes. He'd pulled out a piece of paper not long ago and written a message on it. Caleb had watched with a growing sense of dread as the ink vanished, presumably traveling to the paper's twin. There is little question who that message had gone to or what it had contained. The only question now was who would get here first.

Every inch of Caleb's body aches and he is exhausted from fighting the suggestion spell. Aeodwulf had been merciless with his questions, asking about each member of the Nein in turn. He'd spent the most time asking about Fjord and Caleb does _not_ like the way the man had fixated on him.

He can't imagine ever being in love with the monster that sits in front of him. The man bears no resemblance to the one he remembers and he wonders if this is what would have happened to him if he'd stayed with them instead of breaking as he had.

"You think he's coming?" Aeodwulf asks. "It's been almost an hour."

Caleb swallows hard, not allowing his anxiety to show on his face.

"I imagine whatever hole you have us in is suitably well hidden," is all he says. "They'll find us soon enough."

Aeodwulf chuckled.

"Suggestion's worn off then," he says, before narrowing his eyes with a smirk. "You're shaking Caleb. Not as confident as you're trying to appear?"

Caleb bites his lip hard. In truth, he wouldn't fault them if they chose to leave him. Nott and Beau have told them just what they're dealing with, no doubt, and that's a thought that makes his eyes sting. He'd wanted to tell Fjord himself when he was ready. He supposes at least with the knowledge that Fjord isn't as invested in what they share as he is, perhaps it won't be so terrible a blow for him, to know what Caleb's been _hiding_ from him.

If that knowledge isn't enough to make them cut their losses he wouldn't be surprised if knowing the extent of Trent was capable of _is_.

"They'll be here," he says again, though he sounds less sure even to himself.

"If they do come, we'll just have a fuller prison," Aeodwulf says with a chuckle. "You gave me _quite_ the list of crimes." It's Caleb's turn to laugh.

"The prison hasn't been invented yet, that could hold the Mighty Nein," he says and Aeodwulf raises a brow.

"You've been reading too much of your own press."

Caleb scoffs. As if Aeodwulf wasn't swallowing Ikithon's propaganda whole.

There's a shout from outside the room and both of them sit up straight staring at the door. Another shout, this one followed by a bellowing roar of fury that would have made Caleb's blood run cold if he hadn't recognized the voice.

Fjord. His _Fjord_.

He opens his mouth to shout for them but Aedowulf crosses the space between them to cover his mouth.

"Shut up!" he hisses. There's a moment of quiet and then Caleb can _sense Frumpkin_ again. He lets out a soft noise of relief and then the door slams open.

"Get your fucking hands off him!" Beau shouts tossing an unconscious guard to the floor. Fjord says nothing, but that's only because he's growling, lips pulled back in a sneer that edges on feral.

"Move and I'll kill him," Aeodwulf spits. There's a yowl and then Aeodwulf's face is swallowed by a hissing whirlwind of claws and orange fur.

"Get him Frumpkin!" Jester cries and Caleb turns to see her crossing the room to him, Nott at her side.

"It's alright Caleb, we're here now," Nott says, moving to cut through the rope holding him to the chair and he could _cry_.

"I'm fine," he says, voice shaky. Jester gives him a look and checks him over anyway, patting him down for wounds.

"To their left, Aedowulf spits Zemnian curses as he wrestles Frumpkin off his face and throws him. Frumpkin hits the chair Aedowulf had been sitting in and vanishes.

"My cat!" Caleb cries, standing abruptly, hands now free. Aedowulf turns to Caleb, muttering a spell under his breath. He stumbles a moment later, the spell fizzling around his fingers as his Molly spits a few words of Infernal at him. The momentary distraction is enough for Beau to catch him on the back of the head. He sways a bit, stunned by the blow, and then Fjord reaches him.

With no preamble, Fjord shoves his sword into Aeodwulf's stomach. Caleb watches as if in a trance as Fjord meets Aeodwulf's eyes and _twists_. The action drives a shocked noise of pain from Aeodwulf's throat. There's a moment where Aeodwulf leans in close to Fjord and murmurs something to him, but Caleb is too far away to _hear_ it, and then Fjord snarls and pulls the sword free. Aeodwulf falls to the ground.

What happens next passes mostly in a blur for Caleb. He's exhausted now that the adrenaline is fading and Fjord has to sling Caleb's arm around his shoulder and help him walk. They make their way out of what Caleb realizes is the official government office for the village and the cart is waiting for them. They all pile into it and Molly ushers the horses into fast motion and then they're heading off down the road and Caleb can finally _breathe_. Everyone is hovering close and he gives them what he hopes is a reassuring smile.

Fjord is not looking at him at all, and Caleb swallows hard, wondering what it was Aeodwulf said to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is guys, the long-awaited conclusion. Thanks for sticking with me and I hope it's everything you wanted.

The ride from the village is not tense per se. It's clear to Caleb everyone is very happy to have him back. There's been a lot of smiling and joking and hugging. It's Fjord. He's not avoiding Caleb by any means. In fact, he's pressed so close to Caleb's side there's no space between them. He hasn't stopped touching him since he helped Caleb walk to the cart and Caleb is grateful for the contact. It's warm and safe wrapped up in his arms like this.

But he hasn't said a single word. He hasn't met Caleb's eyes and he can feel how tense the other man is against him. It must be whatever Aeodwulf had told him. It _has_ to be. That... or what Beau and Nott had told him. The others have shown no sign of reacting to it at all, but Fjord is _so_ tense. He glances over at him trying to parse his expression and finds it just as unreadable as it has been the whole journey. He wants to say something, to break the silence between them but he's far too aware of the presence of the others around them. He doesn't want to have this conversation with an audience.

By the time it gets dark and they're pulling off the road to make camp, he's nearly as tense as Fjord is. It's decided by some silent vote Caleb isn't privy to that he and Fjord are sleeping in the cart. The rest of the group set up a short distance away and Caleb notices that while they're still in earshot, they're further away than usual. If he and Fjord speak quietly, they likely won't hear a thing. Caleb could cry with how considerate they all are, but he supposes the tension between him and his lover must have been obvious.

He glances over at Fjord where he's setting up their blankets and he takes a moment to be relieved that Fjord seems to still want him. Whatever he's heard hasn't been enough to make him want to end whatever it is they have. At least not yet. He takes a deep breath and breaks the silence.

"Fjord?" he asks cautiously, and the man pauses, sighing and running a hand through his hair. He finishes setting up their bed before he responds, voice quiet and reluctant.

"Yeah," he says, sitting on the blankets and patting the spot next to him. "We should talk." Caleb swallows hard and scootches closer, settling in the spot Fjord had indicated. They sit there a long moment, neither of them saying anything before Caleb forces himself to speak again.

"I wasn't close enough to hear what he said to you," he murmurs. Fjord shifts, clearing his throat and staring straight ahead, avoiding Caleb's gaze.

"He said he told you about my people. About the marks and what they mean."

Caleb looks up at him surprised. That was _all_? He'd assumed it had been something sordid from their romance or some awful detail about the way Caleb had murdered his parents.

"Oh," he says softly. "You don't need to worry about that Fjord. I understand." Fjord looks over at him blinking rapidly.

"You do?" he asks. "It- I mean, it didn't upset you?" Caleb gives him a soft smile.

"Of course not," he says, leaning in to bump their shoulders together. "What we have is amazing Fjord. You're so good to me. I savor every moment we have, but I'd be foolish to expect them to last forever."

"Oh, thank fuck. I was so worried you'd-," Fjord cuts himself off short. "Wait, what?"

"What we have together, what you've _given_ me, is more than I ever thought I'd find, Fjord," Caleb says with a sad smile. "It doesn't become less somehow, simply because you don't want to spend the rest of your life with me."

"Caleb-" Fjord's voice has taken on a sense of urgency and Caleb shakes his head pressing on.

"I was terrified he'd told you something about- well, I'm sure Nott and Beau told you about... some of it at least. That you want me at _all_ after that is such a _gift_. How could I be upset?"

"Caleb-" Fjord has turned to face Caleb more fully now and there's something approaching real distress in his expression.

"No, it's alright," Caleb interrupts again. "You want me for now, that's all that matters. And when someone more to your liking comes along-"

Fjord makes a noise approaching a snarl and Caleb jumps at the sound. It's deeper than the other growls Caleb has heard from him, low and angry. It makes him think of predators. Of the last sound you hear before something _eats_ you. Before he can really work himself up about it, Fjord's hands are on his cheeks, turning him to face the half-orc fully.

"There is _no one_ better," Fjord says vehemently. His voice is still more than half a growl and it's slipped into that other register, the accent softer and lilting. Caleb's heard it before, when Fjord has just woken up, but never like this with the man fully aware and awake. Caleb shivers at the sound. "You're _perfect_. Caleb you are _everything_." Caleb blinks rapidly, brow furrowing.

"Fjord," he says his voice nearly scolding at the ridiculous words. Fjord's having none of it though another growl leaving him.

"I haven't been avoiding telling you this because I don't want you," he says fervently. "Caleb, I _love_ you." Caleb stares at him in shock, trying to process the words he's hearing. Fjord's hand slides from his cheek along his neck until he's resting two fingers against the side of his throat.

"Right here," Fjord tells him and his voice has gone low, almost sultry. "I'd do it right here. It's high enough your shirt wouldn't cover it. Everyone would be able to see." Caleb swallows hard and the action makes his throat work against Fjord's fingers. He can't help but shiver.

"You- you want to-?"

" _Yes_ ," Fjord says and it's almost a moan. He leans in resting their foreheads together. "Why do you think I always end up biting the damn pillow. Every time I have you like that it's like I can already taste your skin. I've imagined it so many times, the noise you'd make, the way it would feel when my teeth sank into your throat-" He breaks off in another growl, squeezing his eyes shut and visibly trying to regain control of himself.

Caleb's breath has quickened at the words, heat starting settle in his stomach. It takes him a moment to gather his wits enough to respond, Fjord's fantasies dancing behind his eyes and stealing his concentration.

"Then why...?" he asks, voice soft and breathless.

"I didn't want to _scare_ you, Caleb," Fjord tells him. "It's- it's not what humans do, mauling each other and- and acting like they _own_ each other. I didn't want you to feel smothered or _coerced_ or... _trapped_."

Caleb meets his gaze again, eyes wide and all but holding his breath.

"You were _worried_ about me?" he asks softly.

"I can't lose you, Caleb," Fjord chokes out. "You're _everything_. I don't need this. I can just do a normal relationship like a normal person I don't need you to-"

Caleb leans forward, closing the distance between them. The rest of Fjord's sentence is swallowed by the kiss and Fjord breaks off into the delicious growl again. When Caleb is sure Fjord has calmed down a bit he pulls back, bumping their noses together affectionately.

"I don't want _normal_ Fjord. Whatever that even is," he says. "I want _you_." He reaches up to run his fingers through Fjord's hair, trying to calm him and Fjord leans into the touch with a strange sound. it's like a huff of breath with a growl hidden in it.

"What was that?" he asks. Fjord shifts against him, nearly squirming.

"It's, uh, a chuff? It's a happy noise," he says and he's nearly _cringing_. Caleb aches to see him so embarrassed.

"I've never heard you make it before," he murmurs. Before he can work himself up wondering how unhappy Fjord's been with him the man speaks again.

"I've wanted to, but I didn't know- it's a strange sound. The growls are bad enough." Fjord gives a soft laugh that leans too close to self-deprecating for Caleb's comfort. He presses another kiss to Fjord's lips.

"I love it when you growl," he tells him. "And I like that sound too. Fjord, these things are part of you, you don't need to hide from me." He rubs a thumb gently over Fjord's mouth where one of his tusks is starting to come in again for emphasis. Fjord blushes deeply enough that Caleb can see it even in the low light and smiles just a little. He glances down to Caleb's neck and Caleb shivers, wondering if he's eyeing the same spot he'd indicated earlier. The one he wants to _mark_.

Caleb swallows hard and tilts his head to the side, baring his throat to the man's gaze. Fjord's reaction is immediate, his hands clutching more firmly at Caleb and a low growl leaving his throat.

"The others-"

"Are far enough away. And they can't see us. It just looks like a cart of boxes to them."

Fjord's breath is coming faster now and when he finally pulls his gaze from Caleb's throat to lock eyes with him again his expression is nothing short of _starved_.

"Please," Caleb murmurs and that's clearly the breaking point. Fjord groans and closes the distance between them. He uses the momentum of the kiss to bear Caleb backward into the blankets and Caleb can't help the small moan he makes in response. He wraps his arms around Fjord's shoulders keeping him close as the man shifts to lie overtop of him. His weight is the same comforting pressure as always but the kiss is different. Fierce and with an edge of hunger that Caleb can feel all the way down to his bones. It makes his breath quicken and his hands shake.

Fjord breaks away after a moment, trailing kisses down his neck until he reaches that _spot_ and for a moment Caleb thinks he's going to do it right now. He tenses all over in anticipation, a hand fisting in Fjord's hair. But Fjord just kisses him, licks at his skin, opens his mouth and _sucks_ and Caleb let's out a little whimper, arching into Fjord and clutching at him.

" _Fuck_ you really do want it," Fjord murmurs and Caleb shivers.

"Fjord-" His voice comes out more whisper than sound and Fjord pulls him a little closer.

"Shh. I've got you, Caleb." But then he's sitting up and moving _away_ and for a moment Caleb refuses to let him go of him and ends up half dragged out of the blankets along with him. Fjord breathes a laugh against his hair.

"I'm just getting the oil, Caleb," he says and Caleb feels his face heat. He let's go and moves back to the blankets, embarrassed by his foolishness.

"Hey," Fjord murmurs, reaching out to take his hand. "Don't be embarrassed. It was cute." Caleb huffs, glancing at Fjord out of the corner of his eye.

"Hurry up and get back over here." Fjord chuckles, letting go to search through his pack for the vial of oil. As soon as it's in his hand he presses Caleb back into the sheets, kissing and nipping at his lips.

"Didn't want to let go, huh?" he teases and Caleb smacks him lightly on the arm.

"Are you going to use that oil or not?" he asks and Fjord laughs.

"Wouldn't want your sacrifice to be for nothing."

"I am never going to hear the end of this," Caleb mourns.

"Not even a little," Fjord tells him. He does reach down and start working at Caleb's belt, though, so the wizard lets it go.

It's always a little disappointing how dressed they have to _stay_ when they do this on the road, but they're not really safe here. Anyone could happen across them and they've been attacked on the road enough to not want to be caught unaware and _naked_. So Caleb helps Fjord get their pants and boots off but they leave their shirts and the rest of their armor on. Fjord _does_ ruck Caleb's shirt up as he slicks his fingers though, and Caleb gasps as he leans down to kiss along his chest, the fingers of his free hand finding a nipple and pinching gently.

He arches his back and his cock twitches against his stomach. He's always been mildly embarrassed by how sensitive he is there but it's soothed by how much Fjord seems to love it. He sucks the other nipple into his mouth and Caleb's hands find his hair, tugging a little as the sensations drive a small whine from his throat. Fjord growls against him and Caleb shivers at the sound.

Fjord's fingers find his entrance, slick but not cold. He must have been rubbing his fingers together to warm and the oil and the consideration brings a smile to Caleb's face even as he spreads his legs shamelessly wide and rocks down against the touch. Fjord growls again as he presses the first one in. Caleb's breath hitches at the smooth slick pressure of it. They've done this enough that Caleb's body parts easily for the familiar intrusion but that first moment always steals his breath.

"I'm going to fuck you, Caleb," Fjord murmurs, lips right next to Caleb's ear. When had that happened? Caleb hadn't even noticed him _move_ so caught up in the pleasure. "And I'm going to _mark_ you, and you're going to be _mine_."

He punctuates every sentence with a thrust of the finger inside Caleb and the wizard moans beneath him, pressing back into him.

"I- I already am," he breathes out. "I always have been." The growl Fjord makes at those words sounds almost _wounded_ and from there Caleb loses track of things for a bit. At some point one finger becomes two and two become three, thrusting and brushing against his prostate. Caleb is whining with nearly every movement, punched out little noises that almost stray into being too loud. He's never this _noisy_ but he can't help it. It feels so _good_.

"Fuck, listen to you," Fjord murmurs and his voice is almost _reverent_. More than that it's slipped into his other accent again, his _real_ accent, Caleb suspects, and hearing that now makes his breath catch and his cock throb.

"Please," he gasps, clutching at the other man for dear life. "Fjord- bitte!"

"Anything you want, Caleb," Fjord murmurs, pulling his fingers free. " _Everything_ you want." Caleb whines at the loss squirming as his body clenches down around nothing. His cock aches and he needs and he's about to start begging again when he finally feels Fjord press against him again. There's a moment where his cock is just resting against Caleb's entrance and he swears Fjord is trying to _kill_ him but then he's pressing in and it's so much better than his fingers. Caleb groans long and low and the only thing that keeps it from being too loud is that he muffles it in Fjord's shoulder.

Fjord tries to pause a moment, likely to give Caleb time to adjust but he's having none of it. He tugs at Fjord's hair.

"Bewegung," he chokes out, before forcing himself to speak in Common. "Fjord- _move_!"

Fjord groans and obeys. The first thrust is hard and Caleb arches against him, wrapping his legs around Fjord's waist.

" _Yes_ ," he breathes and Fjord growls, burying his face in Caleb's shoulder as he takes up a rhythm. Deep, hard thrusts that hit Caleb just right and make him whine.

"I want to be gentle with you," Fjord gasps out but his movements stay the same and Caleb fists a hand in his hair.

"Later," he gasps. There's too much built up. The fear from when he'd been taken and then after both of them thinking the other wouldn't want them anymore. The relief of knowing that not only had they not lost this, but that it was deeper than they'd both suspected. The anticipation of the _bite_ they both knew was coming.

Caleb whines, baring his throat again. Gods, he wants it. At this pace, neither of them are going to last long and he _wants_ it. Fjord shifts just a bit, latching on to the spot again, kissing and sucking at the skin and Caleb whines. He's taken up a litany of pleading, murmuring _bitte_ with every breath and Fjord growls against his skin.

Caleb reaches down, taking himself in hand. He's so close. He's so close and he _needs_ but Fjord bats his hand away.

"That's mine," he growls, voice strained. " _You_ are _mine_." He wraps his fingers around Caleb's cock, stroking to match his thrusts and it's too _much_. His orgasm slams into him and he lets out a choked cry, thrashing against Fjord. The half-orc gives one last hard thrust, pressing a deep into him as he can and then he's snarling and _biting_.

Caleb cries out again, the sensation of Fjord's teeth digging into his throat, breaking skin, sending another pulse of pleasure through him. His toes curl in the air behind Fjord's back and he whimpers breathlessly. The sound is lost under Fjord's snarling growl.

Caleb's not sure how long they stay like that. When Fjord pulls away from his neck he reaches up almost in a daze, feeling the impressions of Fjord's teeth, the broken skin, a warm wetness that must be his own blood. Barely a trickle, but definitely there.

Fjord nuzzles against him, making that soft huffing sound again. He strokes over every bit of Caleb he can reach, almost petting him.

"Does it hurt?" he asks, voice soft. Caleb shakes his head.

"It just stings a little."

Fjord makes a soft sound, leaning in to kiss the marks as if in apology. Caleb chuckles.

"It's more than worth it, Fjord."

"You'll have to keep it covered for a few days," Fjord murmurs in between pressing kisses to the skin around the bite. "Until it heals a bit."

Caleb hums in reluctant agreement.

"Do you think they heard us?" he asks, glancing in the direction of where the rest of the group made camp. Fjord chuckles against his skin.

"You really have no idea how quiet you are, do you?" he asks with an indulgent little smile. "They didn't hear us, Caleb." Caleb blushes, clearing his throat and changing the subject.

"Don't hide things like this from me anymore?" he asks softly. "I love you, Fjord, you can't frighten me away." Fjord smiles, leaning down to press a soft kiss to his lips.

"The same goes for you, you know," he points out and Caleb frowns, looking away. It's clearly not the same situation. Caleb's secrets are... violent and terrible.

"I love you, Caleb," Fjord murmurs. "And what happened-"

"Please don't say it wasn't my fault," Caleb begs quietly. Fjord sighs but nods.

"Alright," he says. "No one is ever going to hurt you like that again." Caleb smiles helplessly.

"Are you planning to sleep on top of me?" he asks. Fjord lets him change the subject and he's endlessly grateful.

"You're pretty comfy," he teases. "And don't pretend you don't like it."

"I do," Caleb agrees, more seriously than he'd meant to. "Like it, I mean." Fjord chuffs against his cheek and Caleb smiles at the sound of the noise.

"Good," he says and reaches over to tug one of the blankets over them. "Get some sleep, Caleb. I'm not going anywhere."

Caleb believes him.

"Neither am I," he says and hopes Fjord believes him as well.


End file.
